


I love my best friend

by kirtastrophe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, confused feelings, i liked the idea of a journal fic, secret feelings, this is complete trash, tyler's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirtastrophe/pseuds/kirtastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler keeps a journal and has been writing about his friend a lot lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> (((this is short i'm srry)))

-July 19th, 2016-

(12:08 AM) 

we just played a show in Seattle.  
i think it was our best show yet.  
the crowd was so... Alive.  
josh looked so happy, too.  
i would do anything to see that man smile

i hope he never reads these journals

 

\---

 

(12:45 AM)

we're in our bunks now  
before bed he almost found this journal and i had a mini heart attack  
i'm gonna hide it better from now on

 

\---

 

(1:32 AM)

I can't sleep. last night i had terrible nightmares and i'm afraid they'll come back

all i want to do is go down to his bunk and sleep next to him

would he think that's weird?

 

\---

 

(2:13 AM)

the more i think about him the more confused i become.  
i've never felt this way before  
he's just so fucking cute when he's asleep

i wonder how he would react to me swearing

or me kissing his lips

 

i feel weird writing this down

 

\---

 

(3:50 AM)

am i ever going to get any sleep?  
probably not.

i tried to sleep but i kept feeling guilty for feeling how i feel.  
if he ever reads these i'm going to die  
i just have nobody to tell this to

and i could never say how i feel to josh  
it would surely destroy our friendship  
i don't think i could live without him  
i think i love him  
No, i do love him.

I love Joshua William Dun.  
More than anything I have loved in my life.  
And I can never tell him.  
isn't that sad?

 

thank you for listening to me, tiny journal. 

\---


End file.
